Incognito
by UnicornMaura
Summary: Un soir de décembre 1988, tout bascule pour la jolie Emma Swan. Elle doit partir de Boston, et tout laisser derrière elle, contre sa volonté.. Son passé la rattrapera t-il un jour?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** **Les personnages de cette FanFiction appartiennent aux réalisateurs de Once Upon A Time.**

 _ **Bonjour chers futurs lecteurs !**_

 _ **Après une longue hésitation, je me décide enfin à écrire ma première FanFiction ! Et oui, je suis nouvelle dans cet endroit bourré de talentueux auteurs SQ! J'ai énormément travaillé sur l'écriture de cette FF pour pouvoir arriver à un résultat assez potable, car cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur. Je remercie d'avance mes readeuses en chef Marie et Cindy qui me corrigent et me conseillent.**_

 _ **Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que c'est évidement une FF SQ, mais qu'il mettra du temps à arriver. Comme le dit un auteur que j'apprécie beaucoup ici : le SQ doit se mériter! Donc il sera un peu long à arriver, restez patient, ça vaut le coup! L'histoire est quand même un peu difficile, je l'avoue jesuissadique ! J'ai beaucoup misée sur l'histoire individuelle d'Emma, et pas que sur le SQ, c'est pour cela que ça prendra du temps pour voir nos deux belles jeunes femmes ensemble!**_

 _ **Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et évidemment, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions positives ou négatives !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 _Décembre 1988 :_

Emma était à bout de forces. Courant depuis maintenant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : mettre de la distance entre elle et son ancienne demeure. Comment la soirée avait-elle pu déraper comme cela ? Comment, encore une fois, avait-elle pu faire confiance aussi aveuglement?

Au bout de trente minutes de course, et ne répondant plus de ses jambes, Emma tomba de fatigue sur le pavé dur et mouillé de Milk Street. Ce n'est qu'en sentant l'eau dégouliner de sa belle chevelure blonde jusqu'au creux de son dos qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait. Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, Emma était trempée jusqu'au os, et même si elle ne ressentait pas la douleur que sa chute avait provoqué, le froid, quant à lui, commençait à la gagner. Elle essaya de se relever, tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur ses mains tremblantes de peur. Mais, prise de tournis, elle ne réussit qu'à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, amochés eux aussi par la chute.

Elle reprit son souffle quelques instants dans cette position, avant de lever tout doucement la tête. La lumière du lampadaire en face d'elle lui transperça les yeux, remplis de larmes. Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Non, même si cela lui demandait une force surhumaine, elle continua d'observer la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Petit à petit, sa vision s'adapta, et elle pu discerner un écriteau en dessous du numéro 18. «Docteur Cora Mills, psychologue». Son cœur émit un battement plus fort, mais elle ne s'y attarda qu'une fraction de seconde, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Son esprit n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Elle ne pensait qu'à ses dernières heures passées, comme si tout le reste n'avait pas existé. Alors qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues, une personne lui vint en tête.

 _ **«Lily...»**_ souffla Emma pour elle même.

Son cœur se serra jusqu'à lui broyer littéralement la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas, c'était impossible...

Alors qu'elle venait de perdre toutes ses forces dans une course intensive loin de ce qu'elle avait pu qualifier de maison jusqu'à ce soir, elle sentit une vague de courage l'envahir. Sortie de nulle part, celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait retourner sur ses pas, coûte que coûte. Malgré la peur qui lui rongeait le cœur, Lily était une raison suffisante pour braver n'importe quel danger..

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma et Lily étaient comme des sœurs. En effet, cela faisait 5 ans maintenant qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées. Bien qu'elles étaient différentes, autant physiquement que mentalement, personne n'y croyait lorsqu'elles avouaient ne pas avoir le même sang. Toujours à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elles s'étaient épaulées et soutenues dans toutes les épreuves de la vie depuis ces dernières années. Une complicité émanait de leur relation, rendant leur monde un peu plus beau. Emma était fière d'avoir une personne aussi forte que Lily à ses côtés. Quelques fois, elle était triste de ne pas avoir croisé le chemin de Lily plus tôt. Elle aurait alors pu avoir un début d'enfance moins traumatisant. Mais Lily savait la rassurer dans ces moments là. Elle connaissait bien la jeune fille, et savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer vulnérable, contrairement à Lily qui arborait toujours un côté sûre d'elle. Il était indéniable que leur différence faisait leur complémentarité. Lily rassurait donc Emma en lui disant qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées au bon moment, et que nul pouvait revenir là-dessus ni changer quoique ce soit. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas de destin, mais ce que nous faisons. Peu importait le passé, le présent primait plus que tout le reste. Lily avait toujours su avoir les bons mots avec Emma. De quelques années son aînée, Lily avait un caractère bien trempé, mais qui s'averrait être doux lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler à Emma.

Car c'est Lily qui trouva Emma 5 ans plus tôt, un soir d'hiver, accoudée sur un banc.

 **« Salut ! »** lança Lily.

Emma sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu la jeune fille brune arriver.

 **« T'es qui toi? Pourquoi tu viens me parler? »** répondit Emma tout en foudroyant Lily d'un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu la tuer sur place.

 **« Wow, du calme ! J'ai juste dit salut. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais t'agresser! »**

 **« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions ! »**

 **« Ok, ok... Bon... Je m'appelle Lily... Et toi ? »**

 **« …. »**

Voyant que la petite blonde ne lui répondait pas, Lily comprit qu'il fallait la mettre en confiance avant d'avoir de quelconques informations. Après tout, Emma semblait tout aussi perdue qu'elle, et du haut de ses 13 ans, la brune savait qu'il valait mieux être deux plutôt que de rester seule.

 **« Donc... Euh... Je m'appelle Lily et..."**

 **« Oui je sais, tu viens de me le dire ! »** ronchonna Emma.

 **« Si tu ne me laisses pas finir mes phrases, on ne va pas s'en sortir ! »**

 **« Ok vas-y, je t'écoute »** souffla Emma avant de voir la brune s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

 **« J'ai 13 ans, et je suis toute seule aussi... Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait être amies ! »** se réjouit Lily avant de voir le visage de la petite blonde se durcir instantanément.

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin d'amie. »** grogna Emma **« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule... En plus, qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on pourrait devenir amie? On ne se connaît même pas ! »**

 **« Et bien... Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie ! Tu as vu comme tu es méfiante et froide ?! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu as vécu dans la galère mais... »**

 **« STOP ! »** hurla Emma. **« Tu ne connais pas ma vie ! Comment peux-tu supposer que j'ai vécu dans la galère ou non ? Ni même si c'est à cause de ça que je suis aussi froide comme tu dis ?! Si tu avais tant voulu être mon amie, tu t'y serais pris autrement, plutôt que de me balancer des choses qui sont absolument fausses sur ma vie. Tu ne me connais que depuis 2 minutes et demi ! »**

 **« Ok ok, c'est vrai ! J'avoue que je m'y suis prise comme une patate, mais excuse-moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux gens tu vois ! Alors quand je croise une fille qui a l'air d'avoir mon âge, et qui en plus se trouve toute seule, j'essaye d'engager la conversation ! Tu avoueras que tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé toi non plus ! »**

 **« Mais moi je n'ai rien demandé, contrairement à toi ! »** répondit sèchement la blonde.

 **« Un point pour toi... »**

 **« …. »**

Voyant que la blonde de réagissait pas plus que ça pour continuer la conversation, elle décida de s'en aller. Après tout, elle avait au moins essayé.

 **« Bon ben... Je vais y aller... Ravie de t'avoir rencontré.. »** dit-elle en affichant un sourire de façade, masquant sa déception.

Mais Emma remarqua que la jeune fille semblait déçue. Elle ne lui fit pas ressentir, de peur de lui donner un faux espoir de rapprochement entre elles. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant d'espoir dans une discussion avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît même pas ? A quoi cette Lily pouvait-elle donc bien s'attendre ? A ce qu'Emma lui raconte toute sa vie comme ça, d'une seule traite ? Non, impossible... C'était totalement immature et naïf et cela l'énervait bien plus encore en y réfléchissant bien. Surtout que d'après ses dires, Lily était plus âgée qu'elle...

Hélas pour la jolie blonde, Lily n'en avait pas tout à fait fini avec elle. En effet, elle coupa court aux pensées d'Emma en l'attrapant par le cou afin de l'enlacer, signe qu'elle lui disait au revoir. Emma se figea sur place, ne sachant comment réagir à ce genre d'étreinte. Il lui fallut une bonne seconde afin qu'elle ne se reprenne. Et elle allait justement riposter quand Lily se détacha brusquement, commençant à s'éloigner petit à petit... Restant bouche bée, Emma fixa la brune pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait laissé un billet dans la main droite, sûrement pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter à manger. Semblait-elle si affamée que ça?

Il était vrai que cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'Emma n'avait pas mangé. Elle se contentait de boire, atténuant un peu son besoin de nourriture. Alors, quand elle vit le billet que la brune lui avait si gentiment laissé, Emma rougit de cette attention dont elle n'avait quasiment jamais été témoin. Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit en elle. Cet enfant venait de lui donner de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter à manger, alors qu'elle l'avait littéralement envoyé sur les roses depuis le début ! Pourquoi ? Était-elle gentille ou tout simplement stupide ? Et si cette Lily méritait sa confiance finalement ? Elle devait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, qu'avait-elle a perdre dans l'histoire ?

 **« LILY, ATTENDS ! »** cria la blonde.

Lily s'arrêta, puis se retourna et vit la petite blonde minimiser la distance qui les séparait.

 **« Oui? »** lança la brune pleine d'espoir.

 **« Emma. Je m'appelle Emma Swan...»**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et c'est ainsi que leur amitié commença. Elles décidèrent rapidement qu'elles devraient rester soudées pour survivre. Emma se rendit compte, après quelques jours dehors en compagnie de la brune, qu'elle avait eu de la chance de la trouver. Enfin, plutôt de la chance que Lily la trouve... En effet, cette dernière connaissait tout les bons coins pour se procurer de la nourriture, un endroit chaud pour dormir ou même simplement des habits de rechange, des pulls pour affronter l'hiver,... Lily était une alliée de taille, voire presque un ange gardien. Et même si la jolie blonde n'aimait pas que Lily la questionne sur sa vie, elle lui devait au moins ça. Après tout, c'était essentiellement grâce à elle qu'Emma était toujours en vie. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la brune, qui était ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Grâce à leur entraide mutuelle, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient de moins en moins tristes de ne pas avoir de famille chez qui rentrer le soir. Maintenant, pour Lily, Emma était sa famille..

 _Mars 1984_

Le moral remonta doucement avec l'arrivée des beaux jours. Il va sans dire que cet hiver fut le plus dur de tout la vie de la blonde, qui bénissait encore une fois le ciel d'avoir eu Lily à ses côtés.

 **« Tu crois que l'hiver prochain sera moins difficile? »** demanda Emma, essayant de se rassurer.

 **« On fera tout pour »** répondit Lily, pleine d'espoir.

Emma sourit et leva sa tête vers le ciel pour apercevoir un magnifique soleil. Et même si elle ne pouvait savoir ce que demain leur réserverait, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, elle passerait une belle journée.

 **« Tu as vu ! Il n'y a aucun nuage dans le ciel ! »** s'émerveilla Emma.

 **« Oui c'est vrai. Il faut en profiter ! Suis moi, je connais un endroit magnifique tout près d'ici. »**

Et c'est pleines d'entrain qu'elles arpentèrent les rues de Boston durant une bonne heure, avant de s'engager dans une petite forêt que la blonde ne connaissait pas. Même si le soleil était à son zénith, la forêt leur procurait une fraîcheur surprenante mais toutefois bienvenue. Elles s'engouffraient plus profondément quand Emma vit un lac, sortant de nulle part.

 **« WOW, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un lac ici ! La dernière arrivée est une pouille mouillée ! »**

Lily éclata de rire, puis elles entamèrent une course jusqu'au lac. Lily pouvait déjà entendre Emma savourer sa victoire. Il était évident qu'elle était la plus endurante des deux. Emma était une vraie pile électrique, elle était infatigable. Et cela s'était avéré très utile cet hiver, quand, pleine de fatigue et transie de froid, elle boostait Lily à aller de l'avant pour se trouver un abri pour la nuit avant que celle-ci ne tombe.

 **« J'ai gagné ! Encore une fois ! Dis, tu en as pas marre de te faire battre par une petite fille de 12 ans ?! »**

 **« Ton anniversaire est dans une semaine Emma, tu n'as pas encore 12 ans ! »**

 **« Il n'empêche que je gagne à chaque fois ! Un jour, je t'apprendrais à être plus rapide. Si tu es sage ! »**

 **«Emma ...»**

 **« Quoi ? »** sourit timidement la blonde.

 **« Tu sais que tu n'auras pas de cadeau cette année, hein ? Comme pour Noël ? »**

 **« Oui je sais... »** répondit Emma, masquant tant bien que mal sa tristesse.

 **« Un jour, tu en auras des cadeaux, je te le promets ! En attendant, si on allait toucher l'eau pour voir si elle est froide?! »**

Emma retrouva son sourire, et enleva ses chaussures avant de s'approcher tout doucement du bord. A ce moment précis, elle entendit un bruit venant de derrière les roseaux. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle en comprit la raison.

 **« LILY, REGARDE ! »**

Un large sourire vin se greffer sur le visage des deux vagabondes.

 **« Ohh... Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce lieu était magnifique ! »**

Emma s'enfonça tout doucement dans l'eau, et le cygne qui s'était dégagé des roseaux releva la tête. Il la regarda d'un œil incertain avant de retourner tranquillement à ses occupations, comme si Emma n'était pas entré sur son territoire. Il avait sûrement trouvé de la nourriture, car sa tête plongea dans l'eau avant qu'Emma ne le voie manger un morceau de pain.

 **« Tu vois, le cygne ne m'a pas attaqué ! Il sait que je m'appelle Swan ! »**

Lily savait que d'avoir Emma à quelques centimètres d'elle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle était une bouffée d'air frais. Elle s'émerveillait de tout ! Bien que plus fragile, elle eut remonté de moral de son aînée plus d'une fois.

Quelques mois plus tard, les choses changèrent pour Lily et Emma. L'été s'était révélé étonnamment calme, entre le soleil, les nuits plus chaudes et des gens plus enclins à leur donner de la nourriture. Or, maintenant, le mois d'octobre était là, et la fraîcheur de la nuit se faisait ressentir, rendant Emma de plus en plus inquiète. Elle se remémorait la discussion qu'elles avaient eue en début d'année. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour que cet hiver soit moins difficile que celui de l'année précédente, et pourtant, rien ne semblait aller dans se sens.. Surtout que, ces temps-ci, Lily semblait plus faible.

 **« Lily ? Ça va ? »** demanda Emma, inquiète.

 **« Très bien soeurette, ne t'inquiète pas ! »** répondit Lily, toute souriante. **« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Je veux qu'on aille voir un médecin. »**

Cette réponse surprit la brune, qui ne sut quoi répondre.

 **« Qu-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es malade ? »**

 **« Non, mais toi oui. Et ne dis pas le contraire. Je t'entends tousser la nuit. Ça me fait peur, tu n'as jamais été malade... »**

 **« Tout va bien Emma, je vais bien ! Il fait un peu plus froid en ce moment c'est pour ça. Rien d'alarmant je te le promets. »**

 **« Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu es médecin peut-être ? »** lança Emma sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se stoppa quelques instants, prit une grande inspiration et reprit plus calmement. **« Je... J'ai besoin de toi... S'il-te-plaît, fais moi plaisir. »**

Lily remarqua l'inquiétude de la blonde, et cela lui fendit le cœur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, c'était à elle de prendre soin de sa petite sœur, pas l'inverse. De plus, elle ne se sentait pas affaiblie au point d'aller se faire ausculter par un médecin.

 **« Emma... Je t'en prie. Avec quel argent va-t-on pouvoir me payer une consultation ? Et les cachets si j'en ai besoin ? Je veux garder le peu d'argent qu'il nous reste pour de la nourriture. C'est le principal, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut que l'on soit stratégiques. N'oublies pas que l'hiver arrive.. »**

 **« NON Lily ! Je refuse d'être stratégique au point de préférer de la nourriture à ta santé ! Si tu me promets que tu aurais dit la même chose si c'était moi qui avait été malade alors d'accord, je te laisserais tranquille. Mais par pitié sois honnête. »**

Cette réponse laissa Lily stupéfaite. Depuis quand Emma avait autant mûri ? Certes, la vie en tant que 'sans domicile fixe' était difficile, mais elle n'avait que 12 ans, et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison.

 **« Très bien, on va aller chez le médecin. »** concéda la brune.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **« Mademoiselle, vous avez attrapé la méningite. »**

Le ton que le docteur avait pris était grave, et même si les deux fillettes ne connaissaient pas l'importance exacte de cette maladie, elles pouvaient néanmoins se douter que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bénin. Et comme toujours, Lily se montra forte et rassurante, en lançant un sourire plein de sincérité à Emma, avant de répondre.

 **« Très bien, comment puis-je me soigner ? »**

 **« Vous n'avez pas très bien compris mademoiselle. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un foyer. Les médicaments n'y changeront rien si vous continuez de vivre dans ces conditions. Je veux bien comprendre que vous n'ayez besoin de personne, pourtant cette maladie peut être mortelle si elle n'est pas traitée correctement.** »

A cette phrase, Emma s'était redressée sur sa chaise d'un bond pour fixer Lily. Des frissons lui parcouraient désormais tout le corps. Et des dizaines de questions vinrent la hanter. Et si Lily ne l'avait pas écoutée, que se serait-il passé ? Aurait-elle découvert le corps de la brune inerte et sans vie, un matin au réveil ? Ou alors, aurait-elle vécu la dégradation physique et mentale de celle-ci ? S'en était trop, Emma ragea intérieurement avant de se promettre de dire ses 4 vérités à Lily en sortant. Pour l'heure, elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour riposter au coup de poignard qu'elle venait de recevoir en plein cœur, mais Lily prit subitement la parole.

 **« Vous n'avez pas honte d'annoncer une chose pareille devant une enfant de 12 ans ? Elle est morte de peur maintenant ! Et moi aussi. Merci, vive le super médecin ! Peut-on savoir où on vous a donné votre diplôme ? »** beugla Lily.

Quoi ? Lily avoir peur ? Elle devait faire quelque chose. Maintenant, c'était à la petite fille de prendre les choses en main.

 **« Comment faire pour avoir un foyer ? »** demanda la blonde au médecin. **« Ça fait 1 an que l'on est dehors. Personne n'a voulu de nous, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Si vous pouvez nous aider, faites le ! On fera tout notre possible pour être sages, pas vrai Lily ? Je vous en supplie... Elle est tout ce que j'ai... »**

Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment deux petites filles pouvaient-elles avoir vécu un an dans la rue sans que personne ne leur vienne en aide ? Il se promit qu'il allait les secourir, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 **« Je vais vous aider les filles. Si personne ne vous a voulu, c'est parce que vous n'aviez pas encore trouvé votre bonne étoile ! Vous avez réussi là ou beaucoup de gens ont échoué, et pour cela, vous méritez tout mon respect. Pour l'heure, vous allez venir à la maison. Ma femme fait les meilleurs cannellonis de tout le pays ! Quant au reste, on y réfléchira demain. Ça vous va? »** dit le médecin.

Lily n'était pas rassurée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait refuser. Elle était malade, et elle ne se résignerait jamais à laisser Emma toute seule dans ce monde affreusement difficile. Elles devaient s'en sortir toutes les deux, comme elles se l'étaient promis. Alors, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elles suivirent le médecin dans son humble demeure, savourant déjà le repas qu'il leur avait promis dans leur tête.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de cette FanFiction appartiennent aux réalisateurs de Once Upon A Time**

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu sur le chapitre 1 ! Je comprend les auteurs quand ils écrivent que les reviews illuminent leur vie, car c'est entièrement le cas pour moi ! Étant totalement nouvelle dans le domaine de l'écriture, je suis extrêmement touchée de lire des messages aussi réconfortants ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite..**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Emma ressentait une importante vague de culpabilité. Cela faisait maintenant 6 semaines qu'elles avaient passé la porte du cabinet du docteur Whale, qui avait appelé les services sociaux dès le lendemain. Deux mineures seules dans la rue ne pouvaient se cacher bien longtemps. C'était un miracle qu'elles aient pu resté ensemble aussi longtemps. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute si elles étaient en foyer aujourd'hui, en attendant qu'elles atteignent leur majorité où qu'elles se fassent adopter chacune de leur côté. Quand Emma avait demandé comment faire pour trouver un foyer, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dépourvues d'espoir dans le cabinet du docteur Whale, elle ne savait pas du tout ce que cela allait représenter. En effet, pour une petite fille de 12 ans, cela coulait de source qu'elles seraient adoptées ensemble avec Lily. Et ce fut en surprenant une discussion entre le Docteur Whale et la directrice du foyer qu'Emma comprit avec horreur ce qu'elle avait fait. Les chances d'adoption par deux étaient considérablement réduites, voir même quasiment inexistantes. Qui plus est, le fait qu'Emma et Lily n'aient pas le même sang n'arrangeait pas leur cas.

Est-ce que Lily lui en voulait ? Elle en était persuadé. Et rien au monde ne pouvait plus lui fendre le cœur.

Les deux vagabondes s'étaient promis de toujours rester ensemble. «Le pacte.. Jamais l'une sans l'autre» soupira Emma, la gorge nouée. Mais maintenant, à cause d'elle, tout était fini. Et cette fatalité qui lui tombait dessus sans crier garde était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. La seule pensée positive résultant de la situation était que Lily avait combattu la méningite avec brio ! Elle était en parfaite santé à présent.

Emma était, depuis quelques semaines, très silencieuse. Lily quant à elle, remarquant l'attitude de la blonde, avait décidé de lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à la vie en foyer. Si pour elle le problème de la sociabilisation ne se posait pas, pour Emma c'était une autre histoire.. Malheureusement, Lily n'avait pas cerné le fond exact du problème. Certes, Emma était déboussolée de se retrouver entourée par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ce qui la travaillait au point de ne plus en dormir la nuit, était qu'elle pouvait être séparée de Lily à tout moment. Sans compter la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à chaque instant. Cela la rendait malade. Alors que tout le monde venait de commencer une partie de monopoly dans le salon, Lily remarqua l'absence d'Emma et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil..

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures de son lit pour étouffer ses larmes. Elle voulait essayer de maîtriser sa respiration, mais elle ne trouva pas la force pour y arriver. Avant, lorsqu'elle était au plus bas, il lui suffisait de se dire qu'elle était avec Lily pour se calmer, mais maintenant, elle n'était sûre que rien. Elle ne savait pas si elles allaient rester ensemble encore longtemps. Tout pouvait arriver..

 **\- Emma? Emma tu es là?**

La blonde sursauta sous les couvertures. Elle n'avait entendu personne arriver tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans le dortoir? 1 heure? Peut-être 2? Elle aperçut Lily sur le pas de la porte. Emma se releva et s'assit sur son lit, tout en prenant soin de remettre la couverture sur ses genoux.

 **\- Je peux entrer sœurette?** lui demanda Lily.

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle essayait de masquer sa tristesse mais ses petits hoquêtements la trahissait. Elles étaient sur le point d'avoir une conversation, et cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Elle n'était pas très douée pour parler de ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Elle prit une grande inspiration tout en fermant les yeux, comme pour se donner de la force. Elle quand elle les ouvrit, un peu de courage lui était revenu, elle avait reprit un semblant de contenance.

Dès lors, Lily s'avança et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le lit. D'un geste naturel, elle prit Emma dans ses bras, mais celle-ci l'a repoussa instantanément.

 **\- Écoute Emma, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques temps, mais il faut que je sache. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?**

Devant l'air sincèrement inquiet de Lily, Emma se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle était originaire de toute cette tristesse? Lily était tellement adorable.. Rien que d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait se sentir coupable d'une manière ou d'une autre avait suffit à faire rouler de nouveau des larmes sur les joues de la petite blonde. Dans un sanglot, elle répondit d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, c'est pas ça...**

 **\- Alors dis moi ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça !**

Lily avait répondu d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, car elle vit Emma sursauter de surprise. S'en rendant compte après coup, elle prit une longue inspiration et continua plus calmement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es distante tout d'un coup? J'ai besoin de toi tu sais.. J'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je sais qu'ici c'est différent, que l'on est plus que toutes les deux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre! Ça ne ne change rien. Tu te rappelles notre pacte? Il tient encore et il tiendra toujours..**

 **\- Ça ne change rien ? Sérieusement? Mais tu rigoles.. Et si une famille vient m'adopter ou vient d'adopter toi ? On sera séparé ! Tu crois vraiment que ça ne changera rien à ce moment là ? Tout est ma faute Lily, je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à aller voir ce médecin. Jamais j'aurais pu penser qu'il appelle les services sociaux. Je croyais qu'on allait rester toutes les deux.. Je suis tellement désolé... Maintenant on va être séparé et...**

- **Emma..**

Le torrent de larmes qui s'amoncelait dans les yeux d'Emma lui empêchait de voir Lily correctement. Elle voyait flou, et avait du mal a reprendre sa respiration. Lily lui prit sa main qui était posée sur la couverture, et de l'autre elle lui caressa affectueusement le visage tout en prenant soin d'essuyer ses larmes. Pour laisser le temps à Emma de reprendre ses esprits, elle reprit :

 **\- Écoute moi très attentivement blondinette, tout ce que tu as fait était EXACTEMENT la chose à faire. Sur ce coup là, tu as été la plus mature de nous deux. Et je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de toi ! Tu as tellement mûrit depuis que je t'ai vu sur ce banc.. Grâce à toi, je suis guérie ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie Emma, merde ! Comment peux-tu te mettre dans cet état ? On est à l'abri, on est au chaud, on mange à notre faim, on a des habits propres, on peut prendre 3-4 douches par semaine,.. Je comprend tes doutes, mais je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Si quelqu'un vient m'adopter sans toi, je refuserai ou je fuguerai pour te retrouver. C'est aussi simple que ça.. Et j'empêcherai quiconque voudra te séparer de moi. Je me battrai jusqu'à notre majorité pour que l'on reste ensemble. Compris?**

Pendant son discours, des larmes étaient venues se nicher dans les yeux de Lily également. Elle avait retranscrit tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Emma. Alors, quand elle eu fini de parler, ce fut a Emma de se ruer dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

 **\- Merci Lily..**

 **\- Merci à toi d'exister petite sœur.**

Et elle restèrent quelques minutes à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à se réconforter mutuellement. Elles puisèrent dans l'autre la force nécessaire pour avancer, comme elles le faisaient depuis le début..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques mois plus tard..

Emma et Lily s'étaient faites quelques amis au cours des derniers mois dans le foyer. Même si cela avait été plus naturel chez Lily, Emma avait beaucoup avancé mentalement. En effet, elle était devenue plus sociable et arrivait à parler de ses sentiments avec de plus en plus de facilité. Lily était fière d'elle. Au départ, il lui avait été difficile de comprendre qu'elle devait voir un psychologue, épreuve obligatoire lorsqu'on entre en foyer. Lily le savait, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Alors, elle avait demandé à Madame Grayson, la directrice du foyer, de rechercher la meilleure psychologue des alentours pour aider Emma. Victoria avait tout de suite accepté.

Victoria Grayson était une très belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait la chevelure longue, d'un noire profond. Toujours maquillée à la perfection, elle portait souvent de longues robes sombres faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. Pour son âge, elle était très bien conservée et avait gardé une silhouette assez sportive. Il ressortait chez elle une classe naturelle, comme si toute sa vie elle avait côtoyé les grandes soirées mondaines. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien qu'elle soit connu par de nombreuses personnes influentes de la ville, elle restait très simple. Elle s'était tout de suite prit d'affection pour les deux jeunes filles. Elle était aimante, mais la tristesse dans son regard retranscrivait le manque d'amour maternel dont elle était victime. Lily avait assimilé très vite qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants et que le foyer qu'elle avait construit était toute sa vie. Pour son plus grand bonheur, les enfants du foyer lui le rendait bien !

Il était 14h25, et Emma jouait au cluedo sur la table du jardin avec Ashley, August et Neal. Quand elle vivait ce genre d'après-midi, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que le moment présent. Et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Ses amis la faisaient rire, elle se sentait en sécurité. Alors qu'August venait encore une fois de faire une blague lourdingue concernant les potentiels sentiments amoureux que Neal éprouvait pour Emma, Victoria s'approcha tout doucement de la table.

Souriant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle posa, d'un geste tendre, sa main sur l'épaule de la petite blonde.

 **\- Emma ? Madame Mills t'attend pour ta séance d'aujourd'hui.**

Emma n'avait même pas vu le temps passer et grimaça a l'idée qu'elle devait quitter ses amis pour quelques minutes. Il était vrai que trois jours par la semaine, la psychologue Cora Mills venait spécialement du centre ville de Boston pour avoir des séances avec Emma. Et ce n'était pas pour enchanter la blonde. En effet, elle trouvait la psychologue bizarre. Elle avait su creusé tout de suite au fond du problème, mais elle n'avait pas toujours été très tendre avec elle. Cora lui avait expliqué que c'était le but de la thérapie, qu'il fallait un électro-choc pour avancer dans son cas. Sa réputation avait beau être excellente, Emma ne se faisait pas toujours à l'idée. Elle détestait quand Cora était franche et froide. Pourtant, l'avancement du problème Emma Swan était, au fils des séances, de plus en plus visible.

Emma se leva de sa chaise, et salua rapidement ses amis avant de partir. Prit d'un instant de courage, Neal se leva instantanément lui aussi, et lui attrapa la main dans le but de l'attirer contre elle. Aussi vite que possible, il vint déposer à la commissure de ses lèvres, un chaste baiser avant de rougir. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent ni ne bougent. Entendant un raclement de gorge chez Victoria, Emma reprit contenance et se dirigea vers la salle où l'attendait Cora. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?!

 **OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Emma, encore surprise par ce qu'il venait de se passer, toqua à la porte où l'attendait Cora Mills.

La salle dans laquelle elle allait entrer était une sorte de petite bibliothèque, aménagée pour les séances d'Emma. Un grand canapé en cuir noir était disposé au fond de la salle, ainsi qu'un petit fauteuil sur sa gauche. Victoria avait attribué cette pièce aux séances d'Emma, sachant très bien qu'elle s'y sentirait à l'aise et plus apte à parler. En effet, dès qu'Emma avait prit connaissance de l'existence de cette pièce, elle avait prit l'habitude de venir s'y réfugier, le plus souvent sur le canapé, avec un plaid et un bouquin. Les rares fois où elle se séparait de Lily, Victoria savait où la blonde se trouvait. La pièce dégageait l'odeur bien particulière du papier, ce qui faisait naître chez Emma un sentiment de plénitude à chaque fois qu'elle y entrait. C'est alors sans mal qu'elle se confia, de plus en plus à Cora.

 **\- Entre Emma, je t'attendais.**

 **\- Bonjour Cora.**

La psychologue lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Après s'être jaugé des yeux quelques secondes (ce que Cora faisait toujours avant d'attaquer une séance), elle prit la parole :

 **\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?**

 **\- Je vais bien,** répondit la blonde du tac au tac, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à la psychologue.

 **\- Très bien,** sourit Cora. **Racontes moi un peu ce que tu as fait depuis notre dernière séance.**

 **\- Eh bien, Victoria nous a apprit à cuisiner vendredi avec Ashley. On a préparé des lasagnes, et en dessert on a fait une tarte aux pommes ! C'était délicieux !**

 **\- Tu aimerais passer plus de temps avec Victoria ?**

Emma ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi la psychologue en était arrivée à lui poser cette question, mais elle n'y prêta pas une longue attention. Pourtant, Cora savait très bien où elle voulait en venir..

 **\- Bien sur,** répondit Emma le sourire aux lèvres, **mais je sais très bien qu'elle essaie de prendre du temps avec chacun d'entre nous ! Je l'aime beaucoup, mais il faut qu'elle se partage..**

Cora nota une pointe de déception quant à la formulation de la fin de la phrase d'Emma. Elle avait, comme toujours, réussi à aller sur le terrain qu'elle souhaitait abordée avec elle.

 **\- Tu préférerais donc avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe seulement de toi ?**

 **\- Seulement de moi et de Lily, oui.**

 **\- Et à ton avis, par quels moyens cela pourrait être possible ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, peut-être si quelqu'un vient nous adopter un jour..**

 **\- Tu y crois ? Au fait que l'on vous adopte ?**

 **\- Ensemble ? Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que les parents qui viennent en général ne veulent pas prendre deux enfants. Surtout si ce sont déjà des ados. C'est trop de travail. Et puis, maintenant, je dois dire que ça me rassure un peu...**

Voyant que la psychologue attendait ses explications, elle continua.

 **\- Je suis bien ici, j'ai mes amis,.. Même si je sais qu'ils peuvent partir d'un jour à l'autre, je me dis que Lily resta quoi qu'il en soit, et que Victoria sera toujours là. Alors, si l'on doit rester ici jusqu'à notre majorité, voir d'autres enfants arriver, et donc se partager Victoria d'avantage, c'est pas grave.**

 **\- Peux-tu dire que tu as moins peur du futur Emma ?**

 **\- Oui.. Plus je suis ici, et plus je ressens que Lily ne me laissera pas tomber. Je sais qu'elle rêve d'avoir une famille rien qu'à nous, mais je compte plus que cette possibilité. Alors elle ne partira pas. Et c'est tout ce qu'il compte.**

 **\- Je suis fière de toi Emma. Je dois dire que tu as beaucoup progressé depuis nos premières séances. Tu es plus mature, plus sûre de toi et surtout beaucoup plus ouverte. C'est pourquoi je vais te poser une question, libre à toi de me répondre comme bon te semble.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Quelque chose qui se serait passé récemment et qui t'aurait travaillé ?**

Il était vrai qu'avant de rentrer dans la salle, elle avait assisté à une scène qui l'avait surpris. Neal s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassé. Certes, pas vraiment sur les lèvres, mais presque! Et le choc n'en avait pas été moindre. Elle aimait bien le garçon, mais pas suffisamment pour envisager que ça aille plus loin.

 **\- Et ben..**

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes sur la façon dont elle allait pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. La petite fille ne savait rien du tout à ce sujet. N'ayant pas été confronté à la vie sociale comme une enfant normale, elle ne connaissait pas les différents codes. Alors, elle se dit que peut-être, la psychologue pourrait l'aiguiller un peu.

 **\- Emma ?** lança Cora sur un ton prudent pour ne pas brusquer la blonde, qui semblait choisir ses mots.

 **\- Neal m'a embrassé. Juste là.**

Emma lui montra la commissure de ses lèvres - le coté gauche - et se mit à rougir tout en baissant la tête.

 **\- Oh...** sourit la psychologue. **Je vois.. Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment là ?**

 **\- De la surprise ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est vrai, Neal est gentil et il se fait taquiner un peu parce que tout le monde sait qu'il me trouve jolie. Mais moi, je ne ressens rien.. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir qu'il me trouve jolie, mais je le voit comme un ami. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait d'être amoureux de quelqu'un, comment pourrais-je savoir quand cela m'arrivera ?**

 **\- Tu le sauras, crois moi. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour toi de penser à cela, mais vu ta situation et ton manque de connaissance sur le sujet, je vais t'expliquer un peu.**

Emma écoutait, avec la plus grande concentration possible, Cora qui allait lui parler d'amour. Elle, qui le plus souvent était froide et distante, allait lui dire ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur. Évidemment, elle allait forcément parler de quelque chose qui l'a touchait personnellement. Emma allait alors assister à un drôle de spectacle ! Elle fronça donc les sourcils, comme si le simple fait de faire ceci allait l'aider à comprendre d'avantage.

 **\- Au départ, tu ressentiras seulement le besoin d'être avec la personne. Tu penseras de plus en plus souvent à elle, et peut-être même qu'un sourire se dessinera sur ton visage quand tu le feras. Tu te sentiras à ta place quand elle sera près de toi, et tout ce qu'elle dira ou fera te semblera être parfait. Et quand tu aimeras vraiment cette personne, tu ressentiras quelques chose de si fort que tu en auras mal au ventre. Ce sentiment, il viendra du plus profond de ton corps. Tu penseras que le monde est tout bonnement invivable si elle n'en fait pas partie. La vie te semblera totalement dénuée de sens si elle n'est pas là pour vivre les mêmes choses que toi à tes côtés. Tu te sentiras invincible près d'elle, si bien que le ciel pourrait même te tomber sur la tête sans que ton bonheur en soit atteint. L'envie de décrocher la lune ? C'est pour cette personne que tu y arriveras. Te battre sans retenu. Ça, c'est l'amour.**

Emma n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La simplicité avec laquelle Cora avait parlé lui donnait déjà l'envie de rencontrer la personne qui allait lui faire chavirer le cœur. Comme pour lire dans ses pensées, Cora ajouta une dernière chose :

 **\- Bien entendu, quand ce moment arrivera, il faudra que tu sois prudente. L'amour peut parfois être une faiblesse, et tu risques d'en souffrir à maintes reprises. Dis toi que cela en vaudra la peine car tu sauras en retirer le positif. En attendant, sois patiente. Ne t'aventures pas tête baissée dans de multiples conquêtes pour essayer de trouver l'amour à tout prix. Il viendra à toi quand tu t'y attendras le moins.**

Emma assimila tout ceci avec sérieux. Néanmoins, quelques questions subsistaient encore.

 **\- Cora ? Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?**

 **\- Je t'en prie.**

 **\- Je sais que cette question est un peu personnelle, mais... Avez-vous déjà ressenti ça ? Ça à l'air tellement beau que je trouve ça presque irréel..**

 **\- Le grand amour existe Emma. Pour chacun d'entre nous. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui. Il en a d'ailleurs découlé la naissance d'une petite fille, un petit peu plus âgée que toi. Elle s'appelle Regina.**

Voyant que la petite fille semblait rassurée et pleine d'espoir, elle décida que la séance s'arrêterait là pour cette fois. Emma salua donc sa psychologue, et elles convinrent d'un prochain rendez-vous la semaine d'après.

Malheureusement, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas à ce moment là, c'est que la prochaine séance serait très différente..

* * *

 _ **Voila pour ce chapitre ! Oui je sais, Cora est très différente de la série ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer une Cora gentille dans ma tête..**_

 _ **Si vous voulez avoir une idée du visage de Victoria, il suffit de taper Madeleine Stowe sur Google ! On se retrouve vite pour un troisième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette FanFiction appartiennent aux réalisateurs de Once Upon A Time.**

 _ **Wahou ! Merci pour les reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres ! Vous êtes MERVEILLEUX ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, je ne poste pas régulièrement. Mais rassurez-vous, je terminerais cette Fic et je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans nouvelles ! Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce 3ème chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Maintenant, tout allait changer. Tout ce dont Emma avait pensé était en train de voler en éclat. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ? Juste au moment où elle commençait à aller bien ? A croire que la vie se fichait complètement d'elle et de tout les efforts qu'elle avait fourni afin d'accepter la vie en foyer. Ce dont elle redoutait le plus était arrivé. Emma allait se retrouver seule à présent. Car, malheureusement, Lily était sur le point de se faire adopter..

 _* Flash Back *_

 _Emma sortit de la petite bibliothèque et s'empressa de retrouver Lily pour lui raconter sa séance avec le Docteur Mills. En effet, elles avaient pris l'habitude de discuter de ce qu'il ressortait des séances d'Emma, afin de perpétuer ce lien si fort qui les unissait. Elles n'avaient plus de secrets l'une pour l'autre. Alors, quand Emma lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Neal ainsi que le moment où Cora lui avait parlé du véritable amour, la brune lâcha un rire cristallin et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la blonde lui réponde par un regard noir._

« _Roh.. Allez Emma c'est bon ! Te braques pas, je rigolais c'est tout !_ »

« _Ben justement.. Si tu te moques de moi je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te parler de ce que je vis!_ »

« _Tu dis n'importes quoi ! Quand je t'ai raconté que je m'étais pris un râteau par August tu ne t'aies pas fait prier pour te foutre de moi, tu te souviens ?_ »

 _La brune avait marqué un point, Emma le savait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer une moue boudeuse. Alors qu'elles continuaient la discussion, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de leur dortoir, les sortant toutes les deux de leur bulle. Victoria se tenait dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte, un demi sourire greffé à son visage._

« _Lily, je peux te déranger quelques minutes ? Quelqu'un voudrait te voir._ »

 _Les deux filles se regardèrent, inquiètes. Qui pouvait bien venir la voir ? Lily avait raconté à Emma que sa mère l'avait abandonné sans ménagement et que son père était mort. Elle n'avait aucune autre famille à sa connaissance. Alors qu'elle se levait du lit pour aller rejoindre Victoria, elle prit la tête d'Emma entre ses mains et lui fit un baiser sur le front. Une façon de lui dire qu'elle reviendrait au plus vite pour tout lui raconter._

 _De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'Emma ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Elle essaya de descendre pour aller rejoindre sa sœur mais le bureau de Mme Grayson était fermé, la laissant choir sur le pas de la porte. Même en tendant l'oreille, elle n'entendit rien du tout mis à part quelques bouts de phrases par-ci par-là. Néanmoins, elle crut entendre le mot «adoption» et alors son cœur rata un battement. Elle voulut toquer à la porte pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer mais elle se ravisa. Lily ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il n'en faisait aucun doute. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant qu'elle revienne._

 _1 heure plus tard, Emma s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque, sauf que cette fois, elle n'y était pas venue dans le but de lire. A sa grande surprise, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : parler à Cora. Quand est-ce que la prochaine séance était programmée déjà ? Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient la rassurer, et Cora en faisait partie. Si ses doutes étaient confirmés et que Lily ne tienne pas sa parole (ce dont elle doutait fortement), Emma n'aurait plus que Cora à qui se retenir. Et Victoria bien sur, même si celle-ci avait déjà une dizaine d'enfants à gérer._

 _Se retrouver dans cette pièce l'aidait à se calmer. Outre l'odeur rassurante des livres, elle pouvait mieux se recentrer sur elle-même car c'est ici qu'elle avait avancé et résolu la majeure partie de ses problèmes, grâce au Docteur Mills. Cette pièce représentait l'espoir, la victoire. Alors, elle attendit patiemment Lily, étendue sur le canapé comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quelque fois. Ses pensées s'estompèrent quand elle sombra dans un sommeil pour le moins agité._

 _Lily la réveilla doucement une demi heure plus tard. Elle papillonna quelques instants, et se redressa sur le canapé et fit signe a Lily de s'asseoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir la moindre émotion dans les yeux de son aînée, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Elle voulait savoir, au plus vite. Et alors qu'elle allait commencer à parler, Lily la devança._

« _Emma, il faut qu'on parle, lança la brune d'un air grave._ »

« _Je t'écoute._ »

« _Monsieur et Madame Connor ont commencé une procédure d'adoption. Ils veulent m'adopter.._ »

 _Cette phrase vint heurter le cœur d'Emma. Elle s'en doutait, certes, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Lily fut le coup de grâce. Elle éclata en sanglot._

 _* Fin du Flash back *_

Tout était embrouillé dans la tête d'Emma. La veille, Lily lui avait annoncé que la famille Connor avait débuté la procédure d'adoption. Même si elle lui promit maintes et maintes fois que leur pacte tenait toujours, Emma n'en n'était pas aussi sûre. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire disparaître la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Suite à cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue, elle avait eu une petite discussion avec à Victoria, qui réussi tant bien que mal à la calmer quelques instants. Mais Emma s'effondra dès qu'elle fut dégagée de l'étreinte de la directrice. Elle se dirigea alors tout droit dans son refuge : _la bibliothèque._ Comme par magie, elle regagna assez d'énergie pour réfléchir malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'installa sur le canapé en cuir et ferma les yeux. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle devait parler à Cora. Tout de suite. Mais sa prochaine séance était dans 3 jours, et visiblement, elle ne pourrait pas attendre jusque là. Alors, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Si elle voulait aller la voir, elle devait le faire sans rien dire à personne et se rendre directement à son bureau, situé en plein centre ville, seule. En somme, elle devait fuguer.

C'était de la folie ! Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant. Bien que la psychologue s'était montrée que trop froide avec elle pendant une longue période, Emma s'était attachée à elle. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cette simplicité avec laquelle elle s'était confiée parlait d'elle-même. Une certaine grandeur se dégageait de cette femme, et Emma en était fascinée. Emma savait que la psychologue pouvait se faire respecter sans hausser la voix, mais sa classe légendaire ainsi que la douceur dont elle faisait preuve de plus en plus souvent, faisait d'elle le modèle qu'Emma voulait suivre. Une sorte de mère de substitution, puisque d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Emma n'en avait jamais eu.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers le pas de la porte. A cet instant, elle s'arrêta. Personne ne devait la voir. Alors, elle prit toutes les précautions possibles pour se déplacer vers l'entrée du manoir Grayson sans être vue. Une fois arrivée vers la grande porte de l'entrée, elle enclencha le plus discrètement possible la poignet puis sortit, le plus simplement du monde.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans Milk Street. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent la pancarte _« Docteur Cora Mills, psychologue. »,_ Emma s'effondra en larmes. Elle y était arrivée ! Elle était là, devant le cabinet de Cora, prête à rentrer et à enfin lui parler. Mais, soudainement, ses jambes refusèrent d'avancer. Elle avait tout ce chemin dans un seul but, et alors qu'elle aurait pu l'accomplir sans aucun soucis, elle se tenait là, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que, si elle n'arrivait pas à avancer, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Cora. Serait-elle déçue du comportement de la jeune fille ? Après tout, elles avaient déjà longuement parlé du fait qu'elles pourraient être adoptées séparément. _Tout ce travail pour ça ?!_ pensa la blonde.

Elle décida donc de s'asseoir sur le perron quelques instants, et enfouie sa tête entre ses genoux, tout en la recouvrant de ses bras. Elle resta un bon moment à réfléchir, avant qu'une personne ne vienne la tirer de sa rêverie.

 **« Bonjour ! »**

La blonde releva soudainement la tête, ce qui lui valut un léger étourdissement, tant elle avait pleuré. Elle vit alors en face d'elle une jolie brune, qui devait avoir 15 ans. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire - _Boston College, au vu de l'écusson présent sur la cravate -_ et portait son cartable sur le dos. Elle avait les cheveux attachés par une queue de cheval haute, et ses lunettes de vue finissaient de lui donnait un air studieux. Alors qu'Emma était en train de la dévisager, la brune lui fit son plus jolie sourire.

 **«** **Ça ne va pas ?** **»**

 **«** **Si, ça va. Je me suis juste assise en attendant ma séance avec le Docteur Mills.** **»**

 **«** **Ah bon ? Tu veux qu'on entre ensemble ?** **»**

La blonde sourit face à cette marque d'attention. Bien évidement, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le faire toute seule. Une fois relevée, la brune prit la main d'Emma d'un geste tout à fait naturel, et se fut main dans la main qu'elles franchirent la porte du cabinet docteur Mills.

 **oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Elles se trouvaient là, dans la petite salle d'attente du cabinet du Docteur Mills. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était morte de peur. Mais surtout, elle doutait d'elle. Quelle réaction la psychologue aurait-elle en la voyant ici, seule ? Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la sermonne, elle avait juste besoin qu'on l'étreigne et qu'on la rassure. Comme pour répondre à ses besoins, ce fut la brune dont elle tenait encore la main qui resserra son étreinte. Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Emma et elle tourna la tête pour se plonger dans le regard de sa voisine. Un sourire bienveillant émanait de son visage. A cet instant, elle sentit un peu de courage lui revenir et en profita pour s'avancer vers la porte et toquer. Comment était-ce possible qu'une inconnue lui donne autant de force, rien que par son regard ?

 **«** **Une minute** **»** , lança une voix qu'Emma reconnue tout de suite.

Emma attendit avec de plus en plus d'impatience. Elle stressait à chaque seconde et ne savait pas quoi faire pour enlever cette boule qui commençait à se créer dans sa gorge.

 **«** **Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ?** **»**

Emma fut surprise par la question soudaine de la brune, et se mit à rougir instantanément. Elle lâcha sa main, et baissa la tête. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

La brune vit l'air gêné de la blonde et se mit à sourire. Elle adorait faire ça. Cerner les gens, les prendre au dépourvu, elle savait le faire depuis son plus jeune âge. Alors, elle continua son explication, ne voulant pas faire durer le doute plus longtemps.

 **«** **Depuis le temps, j'ai appris à reconnaître les gens qui ont subitement besoin de voir un psychologue, sans rendez-vous. Et tu en fais partie. De plus, je connais l'emploi du temps de ma mère par cœur, et là, elle est supposée avoir fini sa journée !** **»**

La blonde marqua un temps d'arrêt, prise de surprise. La fille avec qui elle était depuis quelques minutes n'était autre que la fille de Cora ! Elle est resta bouche bée quelques instants, avant de balbutier quelques mots.

 **«** **T..u es Re.. Regina ?** **»**

Et là, se fut au tour de la brune d'être prise au dépourvue. Sa mère ne racontait jamais sa vie privée lors de ses séances. C'était la première règle à suivre, dès lors qu'on devenait psychologue. Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en tête. Quelques mois auparavant, sa mère était rentrée du manoir Grayson pour le moins perturbée. Regina avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il en était, mais sa mère n'avait rien dit de spécial, excepté _« le travail ne devra jamais empiéter sur ta vie privée Regina »._ Et cela ne fit aucun doute que la blonde avait quelque chose à voir avec le comportement de sa mère à ce moment là.

 **«** **Oui, c'est bien moi. Ma mère t'a parlé de moi ?** **»** répondit la brune.

Elle voulait que la blonde lui réponde, mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une Cora plus classe que jamais.

 **«** **Regina à qui tu par... Oh, Emma ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?** **»**

Dès que Cora eu finit de parler, Emma éclata en sanglots. La brune regarda sa mère, effarée par le comportement soudain de la blonde. La psychologue s'approcha de la petite fille, qui avait recouvert son visage avec ses mains, et la prit dans ses bras comme elle put.

Elle s'excusa auprès de sa fille, en lui disant qu'elle allait devoir rester au travail quelques minutes de plus, ce qu'elle comprit tout de suite.

Cora lui donna alors les clefs de leur maison pour qu'elle puisse rentrer faire ses devoirs en l'attendant.

 **«** **Mais maman, je veux rester..** **»**

 **«** **Non Regina, tu rentres. Ce n'est pas ton travail, c'est le mien.** **»**

La brune lança un regard noir à sa mère avant d'abdiquer. Elle avait raison, Regina le savait. Mais elle avait le sentiment de devoir protéger cette fille, qui semblait totalement perdue et vulnérable. Elle s'approcha de cette dernière et posa une main sur son dos pour qu'elle puisse sentir que la brune était là pour elle, et que c'était contre sa volonté qu'elle la laissait. La blonde réagit instantanément à ce contact et dégagea sa tête de l'étreinte de Cora. Regina vit alors le visage de la blonde lui sourire faiblement.

 **«** **A bientôt, Emma..** **»**

Emma sentit tous ses poils se redresser. La façon dont Regina avait dit son prénom avait fait naître un frisson dans tout son corps. Sa voix était parfaite. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle se détacha totalement de l'emprise de Cora, et celle-ci l'invita à rentrer dans la salle. Cette séance était sur le point d'être la plus difficile qu'elle n'ait jamais connue..

 **oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Emma était installée confortablement dans le fauteuil, cherchant ses mots pour exposer son problème. Le cabinet du docteur Mills était très différent de la petite bibliothèque dans laquelle avait lieu ses séances habituelles. La décoration était neutre, une table basse faisait barrage entre la psychologue et elle. Un tableau jonchait le mur blanc en face d'elle, mais elle ne reconnu pas son auteur. Elle sourit donc en pensant à la chance qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir se confier dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait et où elle se sentait bien. Elle pensa aussi à la chance qu'elle avait de vivre au Manoir Grayson, de pouvoir compter sur la gentillesse de Victoria à tout instant. Cela lui donna la force pour commencer à parler.

 **« Cora..** , dit-elle en retenant ses larmes, **Lily va être adoptée, je... je ne m'y attendais pas, je croyais qu'elle allait rester, qu'on allait attendre notre majorité pour partir ensemble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.. C'... C'était pas prévu.. »**

« **Je vois.. Tout d'abord, calmes toi. C'était une possibilité, et tu le savais. Malheureusement, elle est arrivée. On a déjà parlé de cela dans la plupart de nos séances. Je comprend que tu te sembles trahie, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir à chaque fois qu'un problème se présente à toi. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui en venant me voir, c'était tout bonnement irresponsable. Est-ce que tu as réfléchis aux conséquences ? A la peur que tu peux infliger à Madame Grayson, ainsi qu'à Lily en ne te trouvant nulle part ?** »

Emma se figea. Elle retenait toujours ses larmes, mais un sentiment de colère vint s'y greffer. Elle s'attendait à tout, mais pas à un sermon de la psychologue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu de compassion de la part de Cora, était-ce trop demander ? Le temps où elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la consoler, quelques minutes avant, était révolu. Pourquoi un changement de situation aussi soudain ? Emma n'avait plus rien à faire ici, elle en avait assez entendu. C'était trop difficile de voir qu'elle n'avait pas de soutient de celle qu'elle considérait comme étant son modèle. Elle devait retourner au manoir Grayson, avant que Cora ne prévienne Victoria.

Emma se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, faisant sursauter Cora par la même occasion. Elle ne lança pas un seul regard à la psychologue et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle était bien décidée à partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Elle avait fait une erreur en venant ici, elle le savait, mais au moins elle fixée.

« **Emma, attends !** »

Emma se figea, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et franchit la porte. Elle en avait assez de souffrir, il fallait qu'elle essaie de s'en sortir toute seule.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de notre Regina ?! j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et le début du prochain aussi d'ailleurs ahah :)**_

 _ **Bisous bisous à très vite...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Les personnages de cette FanFiction appartiennent aux réalisateurs de Once Upon A Time.**

 _ **Bonjour mes chers lecteurs/lectrices ! Merci encore à vous tous de me suivre, chapitres après chapitres, et me le laisser des reviews toutes mignonnes ! Je suis flattée de jours en jours ! Je ne sais pas trop comment répondre aux reviews qui n'ont pas de profil, mais je vais essayé de le faire - comme ci après - à partir de maintenant ! Je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, je suis trop novice.. *air gêné* :**_

 _ **\- Guest n°1 : merci pour ta review ! Merci de tes compliments, je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour ne pas décevoir ! Ah ah j'apprécie aussi ton imagination !**_

 _ **\- Guest n°2 : merci pour ta review ! Tu es trop trop gentille.. J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira ! Mwahh**_

 _ **\- Guest n°3 : merci pour ta review ! Ah ah j'espérais bien que quelques un d'entre vous savait qui était Victoria Grayson ^^**_

 _ **\- Guest n°4 : merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrais parole *juré craché* ! Lol ! Merci pour tout ces compliments.. Que je ne mérite pas.. Oui Emma fait de la peine.. Mais l'abandon est nécessaire malheureusement pour la continuité de mon histoire. Cette histoire est sombre, mais il y aura bien un VRAI happy ending ! Ah ah toi aussi tu as kiffé Regina en mode studieuse ?! Tant mieux :D Elle a perturbé Emma c'est vrai.. :)**_

 _ **\- Guest n°5 : merci pour ta review ! Que Regina pour la sauver, cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle est le True Love d'Emma ?! hihi**_

 _ **Je remercie aussi mon adorable béta lilousilver ! Franchement tu gères ! Je t'3**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

A peine eut-elle franchi la porte du cabinet qu'une main lui attrapa fermement le bras, l'empêchant de sortir. Elle se retourna donc brusquement et vit Cora, un air sévère sur le visage.

 **\- Ma grande, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu vas rentrer dans mon cabinet tout de suite ! Hors de question de t'enfuir. Si tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité, tu vas sagement attendre que Madame Grayson vienne te chercher.**

 **\- NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Tu crois que je vais laisser une enfant toute seule dans les rues de Boston ? Je me fiche que tu me détestes Emma, ce n'est pas mon travail de me faire apprécier des gens tu sais. Je ne suis ici que pour t'aider. Tu m'attends ici, je vais passer un coup de téléphone. Et ne t'avises pas de partir, je te retrouverai.**

Emma voulut exploser de colère ! Comment Cora osait-elle faire ça ? Être contrainte à l'humiliation était la cerise sur le gâteau dans le compte de ses malheurs. Elle était coincée, assise dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de Cora. Qu'allait-elle faire une fois rentrée ? Attendre que Lily se fasse adopter sans rien faire ? Impossible.. Elle réprimait une envie folle de hurler au monde entier. Il lui semblait que subir l'abandon était inné chez elle.

Fixée sur la chaise, Emma étouffait. Elle devait sortir, prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Elle s'assura que Cora était toujours au téléphone pour sortir sur le perron. _Je peux au moins faire ça sans me faire rappeler à l'ordre non ?!_ Elle sortit donc et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais le flou était toujours présent dans son esprit. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Peut-être qu'elle prenait tout ça trop à cœur finalement. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas réagir autrement. Elle s'assit quelques instants, se recroquevillant doucement sur elle-même.

Et tout d'un coup, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Emma releva vivement la tête, et vit Regina, arborant un timide sourire.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?** lança Emma, pleine de colère.

 **\- Je.. Je m'inquiétais pour toi..**

 **\- Ah ah que c'est drôle,** lança la blonde d'un air ironique. **Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi ! Même celle qui aurait dû m'écouter ne pense qu'à m'humilier et à me remettre à ma place! Comment une fille que je connais depuis seulement 15 minutes pourrait-elle se préoccuper de moi ?**

 **\- Ça c'est mal passé avec ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?**

La voix de Regina était douce. Emma sentait que la brune voulait l'aider, mais elle était trop en colère pour ça. A ce moment précis, Emma en voulait à la terre entière. Toute sa vie était remplie d'embûches, si bien qu'elle en arrivait même à se dire que son existence elle-même n'était qu'une erreur. Alors, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être méchante envers la brune, les mots sortirent tout seuls..

 **\- Faut-il vraiment que je te réponde à cette question ? Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Avant-Tout-Le-Monde ?**

Regina était blessée, cela se voyait à ses yeux qui frétillaient rapidement. Elle les ferma quelques secondes reprendre contenance, et les rouvrit rapidement, plus apaisée. Elle parvint donc à lui répondre en restant calme.

 **\- Si tu veux me parler, je suis là.**

 **\- Et pour combien de temps? Tu vas m'écouter parler et puis après tu vas me laisser tomber, comme les autres! Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à t'expliquer ma triste vie si c'est pour que je sois déçue encore une fois?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres.. Mais pour t'en rendre compte, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste t'aider!**

 **\- Et pourquoi au juste ?!**

 **\- J'EN SAIS RIEN !** cria Regina.

C'en était trop pour Regina. Elle avait toujours réussi à prendre sur elle, mais à cet instant précis, elle était en colère. En colère qu'Emma ne lui accorde pas le bénéfice du doute, et qu'elle soit si exécrable avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant sur la défensive. Peut-être que la vie avait fait d'elle une personne méfiante envers tout le monde ? Peut-être avait-elle vécu des choses que la brune était loin d'imaginer ? _Mais oui! Quelle idiote!_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentit alors honteuse d'avoir dérapé ainsi. Voyant la blonde tout autant surprise qu'elle, Regina essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

\- **Je.. Excuse moi.. D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça..**

 **\- C'est bon, laisse tomber. De toute façon, dans quelques minutes on va me ramener au foyer. Tu devrais partir avant que ta mère ne te voit ici. Tu risquerais de te faire disputer.**

Emma avait raison, mais la brune ne voulait pas partir.. Elle refusait de la laisser la dans cet état.. Mais en entendant Cora appeler Emma depuis l'intérieur du cabinet, elle bredouilla quelques mots avant de disparaître au plus vite.

 **\- Je reviendrais Emma.. Je te le promets.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **\- MAIS OU ÉTAIS-TU PASSÉE BON SANG ?!**

Victoria était folle de rage. Elle n'avait jamais «perdu de vue» un de ses enfants. Emma avait su passer outre sa surveillance, et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

 **\- Excuse moi Victoria.. Je.. J'avais besoin de voir Cora, mais j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort. Lily m'a parlé de la famille Connor, et.. Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué, je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule Victoria.. C'est normal, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Que tu aies peur de te retrouver seule ? Bien sur que c'est normal. Que tu t'enfuis sans dire un mot, sans donner de renseignements quant à l'endroit où tu te trouves ? Absolument pas ! Imagines-tu au moins ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ?**

C'est à ce moment précis que Lily entra dans la salle à manger du manoir où se trouvait Victoria, Emma et Cora. Quand elle vit Emma de ses propres yeux, Lily fonça vers elle, et lui administra une gifle magistrale. La petite blonde poussa alors un cri de douleur face à la puissance du coup.

 **\- NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE ME FAIRE PEUR COMME CA, TU AS BIEN COMPRIS ?**

Emma, encore une fois, sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle en avait marre de n'avoir aucun soutien. Était-ce trop demandé de se mettre un peu à sa place une minute ?!

 **\- LILY !** hurla Cora

 _Tiens donc !_ réussi à capter Emma, qui venait de tomber dans un monde parallèle.

 **\- Je te défends de mettre la main sur Emma** , ré-enchérit Victoria, **mais où diable** **as-tu donc la tête ? Tu crois qu'elle n'est pas assez perdue comme ça ?**

Emma vivait la scène en étant tout à fait ailleurs. Elle était dans une sorte de bulle invisible, qui l'empêchait de comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il se disait. Elle était là, sans être là. Trop choquée que sa sœur ait porté la main sur elle, des remontrances de Victoria puis de son éventuel soutien masqué, de la prise de parole de Cora pour prendre sa défense. Elle nageait dans un océan sans fond. Elle était donc, indubitablement extérieure à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et elle se sentit valser.

 **\- Emma ?** lança timidement Victoria.

Elle lui souleva le menton avec tendresse, et planta ses yeux dans les siens pour tenter de capter son regard.

 **\- Emma ?** reprit Victoria, sur un ton plus fort cette fois.

Tout doucement, Emma reprit conscience du monde autour. Elle ne voyait plus que les yeux de Victoria, ainsi que son sourire incertain, et elle fondu dans ses bras.

 **\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu réagis TOUJOURS de manière excessive..**

Victoria brisa l'étreinte et vint se poster à hauteur d'Emma, toujours en la regardant de ses yeux noisettes.

 **\- Ton cœur s'emporte trop vite Emma, et quelques fois, cela ne sert à rien de souffrir avant d'avoir toutes les informations en tête. Tu comprends ? Il faut voir le puzzle dans son ensemble, et ne pas se focaliser sur la pièce manquante.  
**

Non, Emma ne comprenait pas. Quelles informations ? Lily lui avait pourtant fait part de la démarche de la famille Connor.. Qui était d'ailleurs la raison même de son état actuel.

 **\- Lily, je crois que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Emma. Et tâche de t'excuser par la même occasion,** lança la directrice d'un ton froid. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Emma. **Emma, ma chérie, sèche tes larmes et écoute moi bien tu veux ? Je t'interdis formellement de t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Et ce, où que tu sois, qu'importe l'âge que tu auras. Partir sans donner de nouvelles, c'est la pire chose que tu puisses faire subir à ceux que tu aimes. Compris ?**

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas agressif, de là, elle pu saisir l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Elle se rendit à l'évidence, Cora avait eu raison depuis le début. Elle s'en voulu aussitôt de l'avoir blâmer. Elle ne cherchait qu'à être _'professionnelle'_ et à l'aider après tout (bien qu'elle tiqua sur le côté ' _professionnel'_ de la chose..) _._ Alors, elle refoula une dernière larme, et avant de suivre Lily qui commençait à s'impatienter, elle lança à Cora un regard très suggestif. Il était représentatif de toutes les fautes qu'elle avait commises aujourd'hui. Contre son gré, Emma grandissait bien plus vite que d'autres enfants de son âge.

Cora lui répondit par un sourire ravageur, et alors elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Finalement, la journée aurait pu être bien pire..

 **\- Cora ?** lança-t-elle une dernière fois.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Pouvez-vous simplement dire à Regina que... Que je m'excuse ?**

La psychologue lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, mais elle lui répondit par un signe de tête qu'elle ferait passer le message. Alors, elle pu suivre Lily jusqu'à leur dortoir, où une conversation l'attendait...

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emma et Lily se dirigèrent dans leur chambre. Lily s'assit sur son lit, suivit de près par Emma, qui refoulait toujours une forte colère contre elle. Et elle comptait bien lui le dire maintenant.

 **\- Comment peux-tu me faire ça Lily ?** dit-elle d'une triste voix.

 **\- C'est bon Emma, ce n'était qu'une gifle, tu vas t'en remettre ! C'est sorti tout seul, te voir t'enfuir m'a rendu tellement triste et folle de rage que.. Voilà je suis désolée, mais il ne faut plus que tu partes comme ça..**

 **\- Alors ça c'est le comble !** répondit Emma sur un ton de reproche que Lily pu percevoir sans difficulté.

 **\- Pa.. Pardon ?**

 **\- Comment _OSES_ tu me parler de fuite alors que c'est _TOI_ qui m'abandonnes pour aller dans ta nouvelle famille ? Comment peux-tu me faire ça Lily ? Briser notre pacte ? Très mature de ta part..**

\- **MAIS...** lança Lily avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle souffla pour se calmer. Lily ne devait pas être énervée pour lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Alors, elle sera les poings, et continua posément.

 **\- Emma.. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser ? Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ? Après ces dernières années passées à te protéger, à te rassurer ? Sérieusement ?!**

 **\- Attends, je ne comprends pas là.. Tu m'as bien dit que la famille Connor allait t'adopter, non ?**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais aurais-je mentionné que j'étais d'accord avec ça ? Tu es partie alors que.. Bref..**

Lily reprit une nouvelle inspiration, pour éclaircir son esprit ainsi que sa voix qui tremblait légèrement, comme lorsqu'on était sur le point d'annoncer une nouvelle importante. Emma la regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Elle avait toute son attention sur Lily, et la brune le sentait.

 **\- Hier soir, quand tu étais plongée dans tes livres, je suis allée voir Victoria. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller là-bas, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me forcer à te laisser là. Je l'ai supplié tellement fort qu'elle a finit par contacter la famille Connor, pour leur dire que je ne partirais jamais sans toi.. Je.. Je crois que la famille n'a pas vraiment apprécié, et.. Ils doivent réfléchir, sur le fait de t'intégrer toi aussi à la procédure d'adoption.**

 **\- QUOI ?! Lily ce n'est pas une blague n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Non sœurette, ce n'est pas une blague. J'aimerais à présent que tu ne doutes plus JAMAIS de ma parole. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a blessé..**

Emma n'entendit presque pas la dernière partie de la phrase de sa sœur tant elle était heureuse. Elle s'était ruée immédiatement dans les bras de son aînée et à présent, celle-ci étouffait. C'était tellement bon de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa sœur, de la sentir contre elle pour longtemps encore. Elle comprit alors que ce Victoria Grayson avait voulu lui dire précédemment.

 _Il faut voir le puzzle dans son ensemble, et ne pas se focaliser sur la pièce manquante._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une semaine passa, sans aucune nouvelle de la part de la famille Connor. Emma commençait à s'inquiéter mais son bonheur primait. Elle était avec Lily, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'aurait pas de séances avec le docteur Mills avant quelques jours, ce qui lui permettrait de réfléchir un peu plus à ce qu'elle lui dirait. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle avait encore honte de ses excès de colère. Elle était beaucoup trop émotive et ne savait pas encore comment gérer ça. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle y arriverait ?

L'automne arrivait doucement, laissant avec lui un temps étonnamment clément. Il permettait encore à Emma, Lily, Ashley, Neal et August de profiter de la terrasse. Emma avait expliqué à Neal qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec lui. Elle était encore trop jeune, et le voyait comme un ami. Certes, elle avait beaucoup plus d'affection pour lui que pour un autre garçon, mais cela ne suffisait pas à ce qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Neal semblait déçu mais il comprenait. Ils étaient donc tout les cinq en train de discuter, quand Victoria vint les interrompre.

 **\- Emma ? Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir à l'intérieur.**

 _Ah bon ?_ Emma était surprise, mais elle se précipita à l'intérieur du manoir. Comme lui l'avait dit la directrice, quelqu'un l'attendait à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette chevelure brune parmi n'importe quelle autre ! Même de loin, elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de la personne. Elle se précipita donc vers la porte et ne se retint pas pour prendre dans ses bras celle qui se trouvait devant elle.

 **\- Regina !**

La brune fut d'abord surprise de cette marque d'affection, puis elle afficha un grand sourire qu'Emma pu sentir dans son dos.

 **\- Bonjour Emma, comment vas-tu ?**

Diable ! Sa voix était encore plus rauque et intimidante que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu.

 **\- Je vais bien ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, que fais-tu ici ?**

 **\- Et bien.. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi depuis notre dernière rencontre, et puis je t'avais promis que je reviendrais..**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que.. mon entourage tienne promesse.. Tu vois ?**

 **\- Oui.. C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre..**

 **\- Ta mère sait que tu es ici ?**

 **\- Non, elle ne le sait pas. J'avais du temps de libre avant qu'elle ne termine sa journée alors je suis passée te voir. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.**

Mais pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec elle ? Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment vues souvent, et déjà Regina semblait vouloir prendre soin d'elle. Emma était mal à l'aise. Et cela se voyait à son regard, qui se perdait dans les yeux de la brune.

 **\- Emma ? Ça te dérangerait si... Enfin.. Si j'entrais dans le manoir ?** bégaya Regina.

Zut ! Elles étaient plantées là depuis 10 minutes et elle ne lui avait même pas proposé de rentrer !

 **\- Oh désolée Regina ! Bien sur, entre ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** se rattrapa Emma.

 **\- Un verre d'eau, s'il te plait.**

Emma se dirigea dans la cuisine pour récupérer un verre d'eau et emmena Regina dans le salon. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la voient, elle voulait profiter des quelques instants privés qu'elle avait avec la brune.

 **\- Alors, pourquoi étais-tu si triste la semaine dernière ?**

Emma ne savait pas si elle devait faire confiance à Regina. Enfin, c'était plutôt son cerveau qui ne savait pas! Son cœur, lui, lui disait de foncer. Sans prise de risque on a rien n'est-ce pas ? Qui ne tente rien à rien comme on le disait si bien.. Mais qu'aurait-elle de la part de Regina au juste ? Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Comme pour répondre à la blonde, Regina ré-enchérit.

 **\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler tout de suite ce n'est pas grave, tu le feras une prochaine fois !**

 **\- Parce que tu comptes revenir ?!** demanda Emma, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Regina sourit.

 **\- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?!**

 **\- Je.. Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi Emma. Je te l'ai déjà dit.. Mais bon, pour cette fois encore je te pardonne !** répondit Regina avec un léger sourire en coin

Emma devint toute rouge, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la brune.

 **\- Un jour tu me diras alors ?** **\- Et bien.. Je.. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra.. Ce n'est pas sur encore, mais une famille va peut-être nous adopter Lily et moi, donc on ne vivra plus ici..**

 **\- Ah mais c'est une super nouvelle ça ! Enfin ce que j'veux dire, c'est que c'est génial que tu puisses avoir une famille à toi ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'arrangerais toujours pour savoir où tu habites. Et a en voir tes joues rosies, je pense que cela te ferais autant plaisir qu'à moi.**

Emma hoqueta. Elle n'en revenait pas de la tournure qu'avait prit la conversation. Cette fille venait de piquer sa curiosité. Elle voulut répondre, mais elle était trop surprise pour cela. Elle vit Regina regarder sa montre, et une expression d'horreur vint se greffer sur son visage.

 **\- ZUT ! Ma mère.. Elle va se demander où je suis si elle ne me trouve pas à la maison..**

 **\- Oh.. Rentre vite alors ! On se revoit bientôt alors ?**

 **\- Bien sur, Swan ! Cela restera notre petit secret, ça te dit ?**

 **\- Comment sais-tu mon n..**

 **\- Ma mère me l'a dit !**

Emma raccompagna son invité devant la porte. Elle serra de nouveau la brune contre elle rapidement et la regarda s'éloigner. Regina venait juste de partir, mais elle lui manquait déjà...

* * *

 _ **Alors mes lecteurs préférés, qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Et dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'épisode d'hier ! Je veux tout savoir !**_

 _ **Bisous..!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette FanFiction appartiennent aux réalisateurs de Once Upon A Time.**

 _ **Bonjour ! Mille merci pour votre soutient ! Il me donne la force de continuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Que dire de plus? De plus en plus de favs/follows ! C'est super ! Je vois que l'histoire est pas trop trop mauvaise :) Vous êtes géniaux ! J'essaie de répondre à toutes vos reviews, si j'en ai oublié, dîtes le moi ! Maintenant , place aux réponses des reviews "guests":**_

 _ **\- Guest n°1 : Je te laisse la surprise de comprendre le titre de ma FF ! Cela ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! J'espère que tu ne voudras pas trop me tuer après cela..**_

 _ **\- Guest n°2 : Merci merci pour ta review ! Tu as totalement cerné les personnages ! Regina en sauveuse, et Emma torturée émotionnellement.. huhu. Je vais tout faire pour que cette histoire reste top ! Merci encore de ton soutient !**_

 _ **Merci aussi à mon admirable et merveilleuse béta : lilousilver !**_

 _ **J**_ _ **e vous laisse avec ce chapitre 5 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en bas.. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy !** _

* * *

Une fois la brune partie, Emma alla s'installer sur le canapé où les deux jeunes filles étaient assises quelques minutes plutôt. Emma souriait. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle souriait. La présence de Regina l'avait rempli de bonheur pour toute la journée. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily..

 **\- Et ben, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi souriante ! On dirait que tu as vu l'amour de ta vie ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi !** souffla Emma

 **\- Qui voulait te voir ?**

 **\- Ça te ne regarde pas Lily** , lança gentiment la blonde.

 **\- Oh allez Emma.. S'il te plaît ?** répondit Lily avec un énorme sourire.

 **\- T'es chiante Lily ! Tu es chiante, et en plus de ça tu es une vraie fouine !**

Lily mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et regarda Emma droit dans les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

 **\- Elle s'appelle Regina, c'est la fille de Cora. Elle venait prendre de mes nouvelles.**

 **\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part..** Lily réfléchit un moment avant de souvenir. **Ah mais oui ! Quand tu es rentrée avec Madame Mills, tu as prononcé son nom avant de me suivre dans la chambre ! Raconte moi un peu ce qu'il ce passe entre vous deux.**

 **\- Comment ça «** ** _se qu'il ce passe entre nous deux_** **»?**

 **\- Et ben je sais pas, pourquoi la fille de la psychologue viendrait prendre de tes nouvelles en personne ? Elle pourrait simplement demander à sa mère comment tu vas, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?**

 **\- Tu trouves si bizarre que quelqu'un puisse se soucier de moi ?** répliqua Emma d'un ton mauvais.

 **\- Mais non Emma, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !** se défendit Lily. **Comment vous vous êtes connues ?**

 **\- C'était devant le cabinet de Cora en centre ville. Le jour où j'ai fugué. J'étais perdue, et elle m'a accompagné à l'intérieur. Je n'y serais sûrement pas arrivée toute seule. Puis on s'est un peu disputées, et on s'est laissées un peu vite sans que je puisse m'excuser.. Tu vois ?**

 **\- Ah, mais oui je comprends très bien même ! C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Cora de le faire pour toi ! Que c'est mignon !** chantonna Lily d'un air enfantin **.**

 **\- Non ce n'est pas mignon Lily ! C'est normal.. C'est ce qu'une amie fait quand elle agit bêtement.**

 **\- Une amie ? Tu la vois comme une simple amie alors ?** questionna la brune.

 **\- Oui, je crois.. Enfin, pour la vaste idée que je me fais de l'amitié, ça y correspond le plus. Même si c'est différent de Ashley, August ou Neal.**

 **\- Comment ça, différent ?**

 **\- Et ben.. Je la trouve belle.**

 **\- Ben voyons ! Ma petite sœur serait donc fascinée par une fille ? Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !**

 **\- Lily arrête enfin! Toi aussi tu es belle, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire..** balbutia la blonde

 **\- C'est bon Emma ! Je te laisse tranquille. Mais raconte moi quand même ce qu'il se passe quand vous vous voyez, tu veux ?**

Lily avait toujours cette manie de s'occuper des affaires des autres, et plus spécialement de celles d'Emma. Mais la petite blonde ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. De plus, Emma ne savait pas mettre un mot sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Regina, et cela avait le don d'occuper toutes ses pensées.. Peut-être que Lily pourrait l'aider sur ce point là ?

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trois semaines passèrent dans la plus grande tranquillité au manoir Grayson. Emma avait eu ses séances habituelles avec le docteur Mills, qui lui avait naturellement _"pardonné"_ son erreur. Néanmoins, la psychologue avait voulu en savoir plus sur la quelconque intervention de Regina dans la vie de la petite blonde, mais celle-ci avait esquivé la conversation. Cora nota dans un creux de sa tête de tirer plus d'informations de la part de sa fille le soir même.

Pour l'heure, tous les enfants étaient installés dans la grande salle à manger. En effet, c'était l'heure du dîner, et tout le monde était en train de parler de choses et d'autres, quand un coup de téléphone retentit.

 **\- Manoir Grayson, Victoria bonsoir ?**

Les enfants avaient arrêté de discuter pour laisser la possibilité à Victoria d'avoir une conversation téléphonique dans le calme. Mais quand elle répondit à la personne qui était au bout du fil, le sang d'Emma et de Lily se glaça instantanément.

 **\- Oh ! Bonjour Madame Connor, je suis ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles.**

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Elles se prirent la main et priaient en silence, leurs regards perdu l'un dans l'autre. La salle était grande, mais les filles pouvaient tout de même aisément entendre toute la conversation. Du moins, ce que Victoria répondait.

 **\- Tout à fait Madame Connor, mais entre nous, je n'ai jamais connu d'enfants aussi adorables. Oui bien sur, demain après-midi. Entendu Madame Connor, Bonne soirée !**

Victoria raccrocha, et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Emma et Lily qui la regardaient déjà. Une tension palpable naquit dans la salle commune, et la propriétaire du manoir répondit à la question que les filles se posaient silencieusement.

 **\- Monsieur et Madame Connor veulent vous voir toutes les deux, demain après-midi. Ne me décevez pas les filles !** lança Victoria dans un clin d'œil victorieux.

Les filles se jaugèrent du regard sans savoir si elles devraient être stressées ou tout simplement heureuses. Alors, Lily brisa ce lien et prit la parole.

 **\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? On va devoir répondre à des questions, passer des tests, ce genre de truc ? S'ils veulent nous voir ensemble, c'est qu'ils ont décidé de nous prendre toutes les deux pas vrai ?**

 **\- Il y a de fortes chances oui. Mais je vous dirais quand même de vous protéger émotionnellement,** Victoria lança un regard entendu à Emma, **on ne sait jamais, ils peuvent changer d'avis. Soyez juste.. vous-mêmes.**

 **\- Et si cela ne suffisait pas ?** dit Emma d'une voix apeurée.

Cette simple phrase brisa le cœur de Victoria. Elle se précipita vers elle et se mit à sa hauteur.

 **\- Ma chérie, tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois. Si les Connor sont la bonne famille pour vous, alors vous serez plus que suffisantes toi et Lily..** Victoria se releva et défroissa son tailleur. **Maintenant, continuons de manger dans le calme, et ne pensons plus à demain.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, tout se passa pour le mieux. Les Connor étaient venus en début d'après-midi et n'étaient repartis qu'en fin de journée. Ils avaient d'abord passé une partie du temps avec Victoria Grayson, ensuite, ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec les deux jeunes filles.

Emma était ravie, Hélène Connor la faisait rire. Elle avait l'air très gentille et affectueuse. Elle semblait remplir les qualités d'une mère potentielle. Le père, quant à lui, paraissait plus farouche, et plus difficile à cerner. ''L'autorité paternelle'' pensa Emma. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler dans certains livres, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas trop. Il ne fallait jamais juger les personnes sur la première impression que l'on avait d'eux. Une petite tension s'était installée au début de leur conversation, surtout quand Lily avait demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de _«vrais enfants»_ \- Hélène étant stérile - mais au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, tout le monde se trouva des points communs et l'atmosphère semblait plus calme.

Une semaine plus tard, c'était officiel, Lily et Emma feraient partie de la famille Connor dans quelques mois. Et elles ne pouvaient pas être plus heureuses ! Elles allaient revoir Hélène et Bryan jusqu'à leur adoption finale, afin de partager des moments ensemble et de renforcer leurs liens. Lily rayonnait, et Emma n'attendait que la visite de Regina pour lui en parler.

Ce fut trois jours après que sa prière fut exaucée.

Dès que la sonnette retentit en ce mardi après-midi, Emma descendit les escaliers en courant avant de percuter Victoria de plein fouet.

 **\- EMMA ! Fais attention.. Où vas-tu si vite ?**

Emma rougit de honte. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi pressée de revoir Regina, si ?

 **\- Euh.. J'allais ouvrir la porte.. Pardon Victoria, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée !**

 **\- C'est pas grave. J'espère seulement que la personne qui se trouve derrière cette porte vaut le coup d'avoir un bleu sur le bras !**

Victoria lui lança un clin d'œil et Emma rougit d'avantage. Décidément, cette brunette la mettait dans tous ces états..

 **\- Désolée Victoria..**

Puis la directrice s'enfonça dans la cuisine. Emma quant à elle, se rua sur la porte d'entrée et essaya de masquer son excitation.

 **\- Salut toi !** dit Regina tout sourire

Oh mon dieu, que ce sourire lui avait manqué ! Emma sentit son cœur palpiter à tout vitesse et s'efforça de prendre sur elle afin d'avoir une voix normale.

 **\- Salut.. Comment vas tu ? Entre je t'en prie.**

 **\- Je vais bien, merci blondinette !** la taquina Regina.

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.. Viens, on va dans ma chambre, j'ai une grande nouvelle !**

Victoria était restée dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte, histoire d'écouter un petit peu la conversation des jeunes filles. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se voir régulièrement, et même si cela ne la dérangeait en rien, elle était tout de même curieuse. Elles allaient passer devant les escaliers quand Victoria décida d'aller dire bonjour à la brune.

 **\- Bonjour Regina, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bonjour Madame Grayson, je vais bien et vous ?**

 **\- Appelle moi Victoria. Oui, je vais bien ! Alors comme ça, tu viens rendre visite à notre jolie petite blonde ?**

 **\- Victoria..** lança Emma, **c'est gênant !**

Regina et Victoria se sourirent. Elles décidèrent silencieusement d'arrêter le malaise d'Emma, et les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la chambre de la blonde. Lily sortit à ce moment là, et elle salua Regina d'un revers de main. Elle lança un regard suggestif à Emma, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **\- Pense à lui dire que je serais ravie de la voir chez les Connor une fois qu'on aura déménagé !**

Emma lui jeta un regard noir et elles continuèrent leur chemin. Une fois installées sur le lit de la blonde, Emma lui expliqua.

 **\- Regina ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'on se verrait toujours si j'étais amenée à déménager, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas être adoptée ?** se réjouit Regina.

 **\- Oui.. D'ici peu.**

La brune nota qu'Emma ne se réjouissait pas entièrement de cette grande nouvelle.

 **\- Emma, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai cru que rien ne te rendrais plus heureuse que d'avoir ta propre famille. Pourquoi je ne ressens pas ce bonheur dans ta voix?**

 **\- Je suis super contente d'aller vivre chez les Connor ! Ils ont l'air super ! C'est juste que.. Quelque chose me tracasse..**

 **\- Ah ? Dis-moi..**

Emma prit une grande inspiration pour acquérir du courage. Elle n'aimait pas _dépendre_ des autres, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que ce changement de vie entraîne la fin de l'amitié qu'elle avait construite avec la brune. Et si Regina pensait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle ? Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, aussi difficile que ce soit.

 **\- Et bien j'ai peur.. Enfin.. Peur que l'on ne se voit plus..**

La voix fébrile, Emma se sentait mal à l'aise. Comment imposer sa présence à Regina ? Et si elle ne voulait plus la voir finalement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait dit, maladroitement, ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 **\- Mais bien sur qu'on se verra toujours ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais.. Je suis heureuse quand je viens te voir. On est amies, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Et puis, ma mère voudra aussi avoir de tes nouvelles ! Tu pourras venir à la maison de temps en temps !**

Emma n'avait pas pensé à cela. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait probablement plus besoin de l'aide d'une psychologue à présent. Elle avait beaucoup progressé ces dernières semaines, ses séances étaient donc sur le point de se terminer. Et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

 **\- Hey.. C'est une bonne chose d'accord ? Ne te met pas la pression hein? On se verra toujours. Rien ne changera.**

Emma venait de comprendre qu'elle comptait pour la brune, et qu'elle lui avait promis de continuer à se voir, y compris avec Cora. Alors, elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle devait continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé à dire..

 **\- C'est juste que.. Je ne suis pas douée pour exprimer mes sentiments et.. Et bien, j'en éprouve pour toi. Tu vois, c'est comme si j'avais besoin de te voir pour aller complètement bien. Je.. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie, mais c'est bien présent..**

Regina souriait de toutes ses dents, et cette vue remplie Emma de bonheur. Elle s'approcha d'Emma, essuya ses larmes de sa main, et la prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Emma respirait son odeur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et mon dieu qu'elle sentait bon.. Un mélange de pomme et de cannelle. Elle fut presque déçue quand la brune brisa cette étreinte. Regina, voyant la grimace de la blonde, fut sur d'une chose : elle se devait d'essayer. Depuis quelques temps, le besoin de voir Emma l'avait hanté. Elle se disait que c'était normal lorsqu'on était amies. Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu au cours de sa scolarité. Mais à ce moment précis, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, et un tout nouveau sentiment vint renforcer sa clairvoyance. Alors, elle approcha alors son visage de celui d'Emma, et déposa un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Emma n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles étaient là, à se dire ô combien elles comptaient l'une pour l'autre et puis sa vision s'était brouillée. Elle avait senti le visage de Regina se rapprocher sans savoir ce que cela signifiait. Un souffle chaud s'était posé juste au bord de ses lèvres, et elle avait tressaillit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la brune s'était éloignée, et la regardait avec hésitation.

 **\- Je.. Je n'aurais pas dû ?** demanda timidement Regina.

Le vrai problème, fut que la même chose s'était produite avec Neal quelques mois auparavant mais que cette fois, elle ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose. Elle avait peur, car ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant lui était inconnu. Cependant, elle était persuadée d'une seule chose : elle voulait que la brune recommence.

 **\- Je crois que si..** dit Emma en baissant la tête.

Regina avait vu juste, encore une fois ! Elle était ravie, même mieux que ça : son corps tout entier voulait crier victoire ! Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas brusquer la blonde. Elle savait que Emma avait dû mal à faire confiance et qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre quand il s'agissait de faire face à ses sentiments. Alors, Regina décida de vite orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

 **\- Alors tout va bien,** Regina sourit, **tu me tiendras au courant de l'adresse de ta nouvelle famille ? Je devrais peut-être te donner mon numéro de téléphone ?**

 **\- Oh! Bonne idée.**

La brune nota son numéro sur un bout de papier. Ensuite, elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant près d'un quart d'heure, en ne mentionnant d'aucune façon se qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Victoria vint toquer à la porte peu après. Les filles sursautèrent, comme si elles venaient d'être prises en faute. La directrice se racla la gorge.

 **\- Regina, ta mère vient d'appeler. Il se fait tard, et elle te cherche. Tu devrais pas tarder à rentrer. Mais n'hésite pas à revenir quand tu veux !**

 **\- Oh.. Je vais y aller dans ce cas. Merci Victoria.**

Et la directrice descendit de ce pas, laissant les jeunes filles se dire au revoir.

 **\- Bon et bien..** commença Regina. **Je crois que je vais m'en aller.. On se voit la semaine prochaine ?**

 **\- Bien sur..**

La brune nota un malaise chez son amie, et elle ne voulait pas partir en la sachant perturbée.

 **\- Hey.. Ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? Tout va bien, rien n'a changé. Je serais là, toujours.**

 **\- Promis ?**

 **\- Promis.**

Emma raccompagna la brune jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et vit sa silhouette s'éloigner lentement. Elle remonta ensuite directement dans sa chambre, avec une drôle de sensation dans le ventre..

Ayant des questions pleins la tête et ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, elle appela la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait en parler librement, Lily. Celle ci vint quelques secondes plus tard, et vit Emma assise sur son lit, la mine déconfite.

 **\- Ben alors sœurette, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

 **\- Assis toi s'il te plait.. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, mais avant, je voudrais être sûre que ça ne sorte pas d'ici.**

Lily lui lança une grimace. Elle était agacée que Emma pense encore une fois qu'elle pourrait la trahir.

 **\- Emma.. Combien de temps te faudra t-il pour que tu comprennes enfin que je ne te trahirai jamais ?**

 **\- Lily, ce que je m'apprête à te dire est très important.. Jure le moi.**

 **\- Je te le jure !**

 **\- Bien.. Alors voilà.. Tu penses que.. Enfin.. Tu penses que c'est normal qu'une fille veuille en embrasser une autre ? Je sais que normalement une fille doit embrasser un garçon mais c'est possible aussi entre deux filles, non ?**

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Emma était en train de lui parler d'amour ! Et même plus, elle était en train de lui parler d'elle et de Regina, elle en était sûre ! Le moment était venu pour elle de jouer son rôle de grande sœur, sans la braquer avec ses taquineries ou autres. Elle devait être sérieuse et mature. C'était la confiance et le bonheur d'Emma qui étaient en jeu. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de marge d'erreur.

 **\- Je crois que l'amour ou le désir n'a pas de sexe en fait. On ne décide pas qui on aimerait embrasser, on le ressent c'est tout. Si une fille se sent bien avec une autre, et que cela relève plus que de l'amitié, alors je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir un problème. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en amour, mais si un jour il m'était donné de ressentir quelque chose de fort pour quelqu'un, je me ficherais pas mal de son sexe ! Mais, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question au juste ?**

Emma était rassurée que Lily n'ait pas essayé de la taquiner. Elle l'avait pris au sérieux, et le fait d'avoir son approbation silencieuse lui donnait du courage pour approfondir la discussion. Elle en avait trop dit de toute façon, ou pas assez..

 **\- Et bien.. C'est Regina. Je savais que je la trouvais belle, je t'en avais parlé d'ailleurs.. Et bien.. Tout à l'heure, elle s'est approchée de moi et elle m'a presque embrassé. Et je crois que j'aurais aimé qu'elle le fasse vraiment..**

Voilà, c'était dit. _Ouf !_ Un poids venait de se libérer en elle. Lily quant à elle voulait crier de joie. Sa petite sœur amoureuse ! Et d'une magnifique fille en plus ! Elle en avait de la chance..

 **\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas la laisser filer, et je pense aussi que tu devrais suivre ton cœur ! Le reste viendra après. Pour tout te dire, et avant que tu ne te mettes à paniquer, je ne pense pas que tu sois attirée par les filles. Je pense que tu es attirée par Regina. C'est vrai que tu es jeune, mais tu es plus mature que les filles de ton âge. Alors laisse toi guider, et ne te prend pas la tête !** Lily vit que le visage de sa petite sœur se détendait peu à peu, et elle en profita pour rajouter, **Mais maintenant, attend toi à ce que je te demande pleins de détails croustillants !**

 **\- LILY !**

Emma savait que son aînée ne pourrait pas garder son sérieux toute la journée, mais bizarrement, à cet instant précis, elle était obligée d'avouer qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir mis un peu d'humour dans cette conversation pour le moins gênante.. Pour l'heure, elle devrait attendre encore quelques jours pour revoir sa jolie brune..


End file.
